


Dynamic Dumbasses

by Baaaaaby



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Gender-Neutral Main Character (Twisted Wonderland), Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baaaaaby/pseuds/Baaaaaby
Summary: MC Is Tired Of Everyones Bullshit: The FanficGender Neutral MC
Relationships: Grim & Yuu | Player (Twisted-Wonderland), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104





	1. 🌻1🌻

**Author's Note:**

> slow updates  
> hope you enjoy this chapter  
> this is also posted on quotev under the same name

It was a quiet day at Night Raven College.

Classes had ended about an hour ago and you had gotten most of your work done in class so you didn’t have any homework, so you just lazed around ramshackle.

Your feet were smushed in between the couch cushions, blanket wrapped around them tightly so as to protect them from whatever monster lurks between the cushions. Your back rested against the white and blue striped arm that, if your being honest, isn’t all that comfortable.

Behind the couch sat a window, light casted in through half of it while the other half was forbidden from entering by the curtain.

Grim was somewhere in the dorm, probably snooping around the kitchen in look for tuna. Or maybe he was chatting with moss on the balcony? Moss was the biggest one right? Or maybe thats Boo? You know Grubb is the skinny one, but you always get the other two mixed up. From time to time another ghost would show up. His name was jasper and he used to live in ramshackle as well but he left around 27 years before you appeared. 

Your brain isn’t big enough to compute at the moment so your gonna stop thinking about grim before he appears and ruins your peace.

You rested your head against the wooden trimming/beam that held up the dorm, closing your eyes and letting the quietness of the house wash over you.

‘i should probably take that frog to sam soon. why does he even need so many frogs for? is it a kink? if it is then i’m judging pretty damn hard’

’maybe he has a pet or something he feeds them to. that be pretty fucked up though so probably not.’

‘fuck it, i’ll just go ask him now’ Was your last thought before you opened your eyes and pulled your feet out from between the cushions and throwing the blanket over the couch, rustling the curtains in the process. 

You made your way to up the stairs and to your room, passing Grubb on the way, the two of you exchanging waves. You’ve always wondered about how the four ghosts got stuck here to haunt ramshackle dorm for the rest of their undead lives. Their story, however, will have to wait for another day, because you’ve got one angry, and kinda an asshole in your opinion, frog to deliver.

Arriving at your rooms door, you threw it open, startling the occupant inside. Said occupant was Grim, standing on the mantle above the fireplace looking into the mirror. Something seemed off around him however.

The two of you started at each other in silence for a few minutes, each with calculating eyes, one pair filled with confusion more than the other.

”What’cha doin’ there bud?” You asked, walking into the room and closing the door without breaking eye contact with the tanuki cat hybrid.

Grims expression quickly morphed from confusion to annoyance. “I’m trying to figure out why you always avoid this mirror!” He yelled at you.

Oh yeah, now you noticed. The sheet that you had hung up over the mirror was gone and rested on the floor. 

‘i should sweep in here soon’

“Thats none of your business.” You said and walked toward the dresser that held the clothes you had forced Crowley to buy you. Hey, if your being forced to stay here, your staying here comfortably.

Grim in return made a sound of annoyance at you and crossed his paws. ‘cute motherfucker’

The reason for you putting up the sheet is actually none of Grims business. Having Micky Mouse living in your mirror really freaks you out and you honestly don’t want that rats eyes on you 24/7. 

You opened up one of the dressers drawers and pulled out a dark blue sweater. You then walked over to the window and pulled the blinds closed, making sure no one would be able to peer in.

”Grim turn around.” 

“No!”

”Grim, turn around.”

”No.”

”Fine. No tuna for a week.”

Grim let out a shriek and quickly turned around.

Letting a bit of air you puffed up your chest in a proud pose.

Laying the sweater on your bed you quickly took off the schools uniform blazer and shirt. After that was done you threw the sweater on and signaled for grim that it was ok to turn back around.

Picking up the blazer and shirt you walked back over to your window and opened the curtains. You threw the clothes in the general direction of your dresser and picked up the container with the asshole of a frog inside. 

“Cmon Grim, were gonna bring this prick to Sam.”

Grims eyes sparked with joy.

”Can we get tuna while were there!” His tail waged back and forth from where he sat on the mantle.

You poked at the container, the frog jumping at where you poked. “Sure” Was your simple response

Grim jumped up and did a little dance of happiness before jumping down and running towards you and climbing you like a jungle gym and resting on your right shoulder. You petted him with your empty hand, scratching behind his ear.

You walked out of your room and closed the door, walked down the hallway, down the stairs and exited through the front door.

”For tuna!” Grim shouted, pointing towards the sky.

”For Sam’s hopefully not a kink!” You yelled, also pointing towards the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not edited  
> i got the ghosts names ideas from another twisted fanfic on ao3, you should read it btw its called “Smile Now, Dear. It’s Sunrise.” The original names are from a disney movie called Lonesome Ghosts.  
> quick question-  
> who would you like the love interests to be?


	2. 🌻2🌻

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC thinks about stuff on their way to Sam’s shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not edited

Sam’s shop intrigued you.

Every nook and cranny of his shop was filled with mystical things that, at that point in your memory loss, you had never seen before. 

After Crowley had introduced Grim and you to Sam, he had instantly offered you a red cone shaped fruit, which you now know as a strawberry. You constantly hate on yourself for the fact that you forgot what a fucking strawberry was. Like, who forgets what a strawberry is? 

You apparently.

You accepted his offer of the strange fruit, you however didn’t get to eat it because Grim knocked it out of your hand while having a breakdown. He would later tell you that he has a major fear of strawberries, which really confuses you considering he eats weird black rocks off of the ground whenever he can. He says he's not a raccoon but, he sure does act like one.

Many things in Sam’s shop intrigues you, but the thing that catches your eye the most, is a umbrella. Now, this umbrella isn’t any old umbrella you have laying around the house, this one has a secret sword hidden inside. 

You figured out it was a sword when one day you were holding the umbrella and the latch that held the sword unlocked. You obviously didn’t know what the fuck happened because, the moment you looked down you saw a sword sticking into your foot and your hand sliced open.

You’ve suffered worse wounds with your time here in Twisted Wonderland with the whole mentally-unstable-boy-has-got-to-much-ink-in-his-jewel-and-goes-full-karen. In fact, after Riddle’s overblot, you had to get a chunk of a teacup removed from your arm. You feel a faint burn on the scar whenever your around Riddle, but you’ve gradually learned to ignore it. 

You have some other scars from the multiple overblots you’ve seen, but those are a story for another day.

The reason you have a frog for Sam is because you want to one day buy that umbrella-sword, however you don’t think you’ll be able to get it while your at the college seeing as you have to buy food for Grim and You.

Doing favors for Sam is really weird, because each new favor he just asks for a new frog. But hey, he pays well and you kinda are the only one providing for your family of five, or two depends if you count the ghosts or not. 

Wait, should you count Tsunotarou as part of your family as well. He’s joined you for a late night crying tea session before, so he’s basically family right?

You stopped in your footsteps.

‘where the hell am i?’

You were so lost in your thoughts you didn’t notice you had passed Sam’s shop long ago and are now lost.

”Hey Grim.”

Grim halted his happy humming and opened his eyes. 

“Yes [Name].”

”Where are we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter, sorry  
> also people are actually reading this?  
> that blows my mind


	3. 🍄Everyones a Dumbass🍄

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not edited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh hi...
> 
> so i just wanted to add something so that no one gets confused
> 
> 🌻= main story
> 
> 🍄= side story
> 
> thats all, i hope you enjoy this little side story

Your pretty sure that everyone at this school is a dumbass.

Or its the overly extroverted, and one introvert who also got pulled into their bullshit, ones who decided to adopt you after saving their school lives multiple times.

Now, don’t get the wrong idea. You love those extroverted fucks, but sometimes it gets to a point where you really wish you could kick them in their no-no square.

Alas, you can’t because that would mean talking to ‘Hee Hee Bird Man’ -as you now call him after regaining most of your memories and connecting a few dots- and explaining that you had only ‘kicked’ Ace and he had fallen onto the glass table on his own and that you had no part in him gaining all those shard of glass in his skin.

....

...

..

.

Ok so, _maybe_ you have some anger issues, but you really were telling the truth.

Ace fell into that glass table on his own, you were on the other side of the library debating between reading _‘_ _Magic For Dummies’_ or _‘How to Train Your Feral Eel Friend’_ at the time of the accident.

_𝘋𝘪𝘯𝘨_

Oh, well would you look at that.

Its probably your extroverted friends getting ready to plot your next mentally damaging adventure.

* * *

**[names] a bitch - [Name]**

**5:09 P.M**

_ JackieBoi _

quick question

why were ace and deuce laying down in the hall after potions class?

_ SonicOnCocain _

I was curious about that to

Ace seemed really conked out when i walked pass

_ mACEtothefACE _

we don need to talk bout that

_ ecueD _

Ace walked into a wall and knocked himself out

so i laid down next to him to make it 

look like we were chilling

_ ZigyZolt _

I didn’t need to know that.

But now i am happy that i do.

_ MomFriend _

y’know maybe i’ll start switching out my milk

with vodka for my morning cereal

_ JackieBoi _

how would you even find vodka?

were at a college.

_ MomFriend _

i have my resources

_ ecueD _

You mean Sam.

_ MomFriend _

yes, i mean Sam

_ SonicOnCocain _

Lovely.

So whens the tea party?

_ ZigyZolt _

Why are you texting so formal?

You never text formally.

_ SonicOnCocain _

Rook is sitting next to me, and next to him is Vil.

I really don’t want Vil to put me through more poison resistance training.

_mACEtothefACE_

man

Pomfiore is fucked

_MomFriend_

their not special

look me in the face and tell me that none of the other dorms are fucked

you cant

_ JackieBoy _

they’ve got a point

_ ZigyZolt _

From what i’ve seen.

Everyone is Fucked Up in Night Raven College.

_ MomFriend _

or a dumbass

_ ecueD _

That to.

_Seen 5:23 p.m_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don’t ask about the nickname for epel  
> —  
> it’ll probably change later on  
> side stories are stories about events or thoughts the MC encounters during their time in twisted wonderland  
> —  
> if you have suggestions for side stories feel free to suggest them in the comments  
> (:


End file.
